Vacíos imperfectos
by Tsuki girasol
Summary: (BORRADO por un error, lo siento). [Drabbles] [Yaoi] [Tomoe & Akura-oh] En las lecciones de una mente inaccesible, se suman los expectativas de tener la razón o el alivio de los sentimientos perdidos. Pero una invitación a caminar entre la naturaleza gélida y cruda, resultaría para darse valor; sonriendo con valentía.
1. Chapter 1

**Borré este fic, por un error cuando entré a la página. Vuelvo a subirlo con los 3 drabbles. Es hasta donde llevó hecho. Lo siento, por las molestias de Follow y favoritos.**

* * *

 _ **Drabble 1**_

Debajo del manto inconsciente, por aquella batalla que era hondamente reciente, con algunos demonios y espíritus de menor rango, que tiempo atrás les terminaron por colmar la paciencia de algún modo, a Tomoe y a Akura-ou. En medio de la resolución, el demonio de cabellera platinada, se encontraba en una pose relajada. Con su ancha espalda recargada en el borde de la pared de una vieja cabaña, mientras se reacomodaba mejor, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, a la vez que con la extremidad derecha, sostenía la pipa larga. El humo del pitillo, se acrecentó por las espirales de los residuos que se mantenían flotando en el aire. Inundando más sus pulmones, con la viciada nicotina, pero esta vez jalando al tope como para que lo pudiera atontar la droga, pero era evidentemente imposible en ese día.

El zorro respiró lentamente, intentando no prestar demasiada atención a los susurros de la naturaleza, entre ellos al viento, el sonido de las luciérnagas, ni al ruido de los demás pequeños animales nocturnos. La poca luz que se filtraba a través de los árboles en medio de la noche, daba en conjunto un juego de sartas de luz en medio de su larga cabellera. Tomoe, se terminó por preguntar, ¿qué quería realmente?. Una pregunta bastante retórica, porque él usualmente no era de pronunciar demasiadas falsedades, a solo que la ocasión lo ameritara. Era de esos seres demasiado francos para poder mentirse en realidad, porque el hecho de mentir era un vicio para los débiles de mente y de corazón. Él podría determinar que no era, ninguna de esas cosas. Porque en realidad lo que estaba sucediendo, podría ser situación de solo su imaginación, pero no lo era.

Tomoe le dio otra calada a la pipa, mantenida todavía entre sus finos dedos. Y él pensaba que, como todo un ser inteligente debía conocer a sus enemigos, así como a sus aliados. A la vez que le sumaba, que siempre había sido el cazador, pero no haberlo convertido en una tarea diaria, a comparación de su compañero inseparable, Akura-ou. De pronto, se escuchó el crujir de unos pasos lentos que se acercaron al demonio zorro. Los instintos naturales del platinado, le aclararon que se trataba de su camarada.

La mirada violeta del zorro, captó su atención en aquel momento. Y aunque últimamente siempre era lo mismo, había ciertos segmentos de duda, que por algún extraño motivo, no lo hacían olvidar sus cavilaciones por completo. Porque en el mundo sobrenatural, lo simple no era un adjetivo especialmente para ellos, y menos aun cuando se trataba de aptitudes tan caóticas que siempre los habían gobernado por cientos de años. Akura-ou torció una sonrisa en medio de aquella oscuridad, con sus ojos del tamaño de un granate, descuadrando con un común denominador de ser espontáneo, para susurrarle al zorro: "Hey Tomoe, te estuve buscando. Me dejaste totalmente solo en la aldea vecina, te perdiste la mayoría de la acción".

El zorro le sonrió levemente, sintiendo en su interior la cadena del sarcasmo impregnando cada palabra suya, para responderle como cual gato mimoso, mirando expectante a su amigo, aunque decidiendo que era mejor salirse por la tangente: "Mmm, pronto amanecerá. Quería dejarte una parte de la diversión. Lo haremos mejor, en la próxima vez, Rey Malvado".

Akura-ou rió, denotándose un sonido sobrio, pero liberador. Con su cabello alborotado a los lados, pero sintiendo que a raíz de las palabras de su compañero, percibió que acaso, ¿era una manía del zorro, de hablarle últimamente con exactitud en una mera ironía o con un toque de mal chiste?. Pero decidió darle no más vueltas por ahora, y dedicarse a pasar un rato de lo que quedaba antes, de que el sol se impusiera en el horizonte.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2 Drabble**_

* * *

En la misma firmeza de la noche, la gran luna comenzaba a brillar en unos sutiles tonos plateados, sobre la superficie de aquel pequeño lago en ese inmutable claro. Las sombras oscuras flotantes se asomaban a través del contorno de toda la parecidísima vegetación. Tomoe inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado muy cerca de ahí, con sus cabellos grisáceos que centelleaban en unos leves resplandores bajo la luz del astro nocturno, meciéndose de a poco, en un soneto de notas impecables. Como un ser vistoso, en un haz de luz misterioso. Las hebras de su cabellera, rozaban cautelosamente su piel color nívea, bajo el toque de su exuberante kimono.

Los ojos violetas del demonio miraban con indiferencia, sin parpadear, como el agua tranquila de la laguna, oscilaba con la ligera brisa nocturna, empezando a distorsionarse, perdiendo el aspecto tan tranquilo que poseía anteriormente. Él mantenía la cabeza inmóvil, hundiéndose en un abrazo, junto a otro cuerpo cálido, revelándose que era con su compañero Akura-oh. Ambos seres sobrenaturales, eran invisibles en la oscuridad, únicamente iluminados por los resquicios de la luz natural.

Se extendía sin ningún freno, la incertidumbre y un deseo ocasional entre ellos, a través de unas mareas contiguas que dio por terminada, una creciente relación a segundo plano, con el interminable alejamiento que sucedería por un tiempo después. Por el momento, solo eran evidentes en esa oscura zona, el cabello color rojizo y el plateado del otro, hundiéndose bajo sus propias razones emocionales. Muy agazapado los dos, algo encogidos pero solo de forma interna. Los dos estando con pensamientos intensos en medio de sus ideas aceleradas, porque la mera prudencia de ellos era muy relativa. Los fragmentos de sus aventuras, en una exuberancia impecable, impregnadas hasta en las células de sus cuerpos.

El delicado aroma de Tomoe de un té cítrico, se deslavaba muy lentamente consumido por el olor de especias maderosas de su compañero. Intentando de casualidad, los dos demonios, borrar cualquier pecado cometido. Y entrambos se miraron una vez más, con sus ojos que tenían un perfil discreto, brillando con la tenue luz que se filtraba a través del techo de las ramas de aquel árbol viejo sobre sus cabezas. Los largos dedos del zorro platinado, se enhebraron con sutileza en los cabellos carmesíes de Akura-oh. A la vez que, Tomoe decidió dar un ligero roce, demasiado uniforme, de sus delgados labios sobre la superficie de aquella piel carnosa, específicamente en la boca de su amigo pelirrojo, en una especie de un beso transitorio. Luego, el demonio con esos cuernos pálidos en la parte superior de su cabeza, tomaba con suavidad el mentón del zorro plateado, para sentir esa piel tan suave, tan característica de los de esa especie, que era una tentación con un toque definitivo, era el don de la casta con la pureza demoníaca de Tomoe.

Ahora se estaba llenando la cabeza del demonio zorro, con el impulso caprichoso de preguntarse, si sus acciones ¿eran realmente correctas?. Porque ni los razonamientos inútiles, habían estado arremolinándose sobre su mente hiperactiva, ni las gotas de lluvia que empaparon su cuerpo horas atrás, ni la frialdad penetrando en su cuerpo, le daban alguna respuesta. Visiblemente, al sentir en su desmejorado corazón, el mismo Tomoe esperaba encontrar una situación agradable en su raciocinio, pero sus emociones se cernían sobre él, de modo asfixiante. Era imposible intenta abarcar todo y corresponder con la preciosa esencia del efecto, porque todo era tan confuso.

Siendo por inercia, como si el uno y el otro se enamoraran, se rompieran el corazón, se alentaran con ciertos límites. Curándose ambos, una parte de sus propias jugarretas, por el mismo impulso, de nacer como seres casi inmortales. Con las incontables noches de que Tomoe y Akura-oh, la pasarían en vela, con abrazos y besos casi desbordantes, pero ligeros. Preguntándose, ¿a dónde había ido el placer sincero?. Entonces, los dos se levantaran como si nada, se mofaran a escondidas, se impondrán con sus deliciosas esencias, y se responderán a una cierta fineza temporal, que ambos jugaron a seducirse banalmente, con la negación a reconocerlo por entero. De no decir lo que se siente realmente, de no expresar lo que saben en verdad, de jugar a ser el cazador y conseguir un juguete perdido.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Drabble 3**_

* * *

La luna perfeccionaba el cielo, como siempre lo hacía, como eternamente variaba. El demonio Akura-oh, vivía en ese medio, en su mundo malicioso. Él vivía y el universo que conocía, lo diluía en una gran parte. Esa noche era concretamente seductora, con una temperatura ligeramente acalorada y las esterillas ligadas de las estrellas que surcaban en el cielo. Oh, ¡la noche tan cándida!. Las luciérnagas revoloteaban con sus colores luminosos de arbusto en arbusto, cuyos tonos de amarillo y blanquecino, contrastaban con el follaje y los capullos escondidos.

El mismo plazo que había sido dictado, para que él quizás pueda volver a hablar de nuevo con su compañero de batallas, el zorruno Tomoe.

La criatura de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos de una forma similar al rubí, se estaba preguntando ¿en qué tipo de rumbo podría ir, la futura conversación en cuanto la tuviera con el otro demonio?. Ahora, a lo que furtivamente él se podría estar esperando, refiriéndose con los propios objetivos y ambiciones de su camarada Tomoe. El mismo Akura-oh, sabía que el zorro platinado era un poco hermético sobre tales situaciones, pero él esperaba que su compañero le dijera como siempre, que naturalmente ambos eran aliados y a la vez, algo más.

Cuando más se acercaba a su amigo, lo único que estaba provocando, es que Tomoe se terminara por distanciar absolutamente más de él. Así que, el demonio pelirrojo, decidió que por si acaso, talvez era más prudente avanzar lentamente, para llegar a comprender más a su colaborador zorro.

Porque Akura-oh, no había sido capaz de apagar su deseo entero, antes de que comenzara su mero fuego interno. A veces, él deducía que las emociones que lo embargaban, lo envolvían en una inmensa quemazón que lo atravesaba. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no gritar en su dominio introspectivo. Y él admitía que Tomoe era atractivo, un ser celestial que velaba por sus propias andanzas.

Además, él aceptaba indiscutiblemente que anhelaba el poder y la conquista. Con tantas cosas que lo habían marcado para tramitar su mismo destino. Sin embargo, su Tomoe es diferente, era especial, aquello fue lo que pensó el pelirrojo. Porque junto con el kitsune, él había vivido tantas cosas que lo habían marcado como parte de su vida. El zorro era un etéreo apasionado, un poco vicioso y glorioso en las batallas.

La criatura pelirroja y con sus cuernos peculiares coronándose en su cabeza, recordó inmediatamente como los ruidos muy parecidos a la temática del trueno llegaban enfilándose, cuando había una guerra al porvenir, con el olor de la sangre y las cenizas en el aire, junto con la sensación granulosa en su distinguida piel ligeramente acaramelada, como casi siempre era debido al polvo, por las repentinas destrucciones de algunas aldeas, feudos y caravanas de humanos que anduvieran por ahí en su camino.

A su vez, casualmente Akura-oh reconocería el aroma individual de su escurridizo camarada. Era en parte frustrante, o más bien de un estilo jactancioso de no poder reclamarlo como una posesión suya. Y otras veces, saldría a relucir que no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Porque toda su coexistencia luchadora se quedaba atrapado en una brisa, que era suave y encantadora.

Su rostro socarrón, enfocó su mirada en el cielo nocturno y aspiro lentamente la multitud de las esencias naturales, que emergían de la naturaleza nocturna. Muy cerca, se encontraban las montañas, encareciéndose con las lejanas cumbres nevadas y los pobladores se consolaban al evocar el frescor original. En el mismo valle sombrío, corría una tímida brisa, susurrando en las hojas de los árboles de magnolio y de sakuras. Era entretenido allí a primera hora de la medianoche, cuando empezaba el coro de los grillos silvestres que se mezclaban con las voces de los otros animales.

Akura-oh sentía que esa noche estaba latiendo con las palpitaciones de la adrenalina en propulsión. Caminó hacia la ladera que se encaminaba hacia abajo, sin ser visto por los ojos humanos, siendo indetectable para otros, moviéndose con la arrogancia de un depredador, guiándose por el aroma seductor de Tomoe que había detectado en el aire. La esencia quemaba en sus pulmones. Este se elevaba a su alrededor en estrepitosas olas.

Para él, no importaba dónde o en cuál tiempo, la situación era muy parecida. Contabilizándose los largos años en las batallas, que ya había perdido la cuenta. Tanta brutalidad, tanta muerte, tanta matanza, y ahí estaba él imaginándose, que se hallaba en un pose solemne junto al zorro platinado, ambos justamente en medio de la destrucción, como dos torbellinos, con el toque de la oscuridad, siendo devastadores, sin una pizca de piedad. La sangre y la muerte, habían sido selladas en ambos demonios.

El mismo demonio de orbes rojizas, sabía que el aroma de Tomoe se sentía muy bien a través de su nariz. Cada vez estaba más cerca de su camarada, mientras continuaba su caminata. Akura-oh percibía también el aroma dulzón de las maderas enmohecidas y de las texturas nuevas de los árboles, y de algunas piedras que desprendían la esencia de un toque a la resina. El camino era sinuoso, los arbustos se engrandecían con facilidad.

Finalmente, Akura-oh llegó a donde los arboles empezaron a clarearse, y el sendero descendió abruptamente en una explanada de muchas pequeñas arboledas y flores. Entonces, el zorro que se mezclaba entre las sombras en ese lugar, emergió de la ligera niebla. El kitsune era la fantasía, el sueño de algunos pobres incautos, un cóctel de seducción y peligro, que se estaba moviendo perezosamente hacia el recién llegado.

La criatura de cabellos pelirrojos, dejó que el aire fresco penetrase en los tejidos de su ropa, dejando que su necesidad lo empujara hacia adelante. A la vez que observaba, como se encontraba el mismo Tomoe a una cierta distancia de él, con sus orbes violetas en un modo sobrio, mientras este sostenía un finísimo abanico entre sus manos provistas de garras. Iniciándose una repentina conversación.

"Buenas noches Rey Akura, hoy es una noche espléndida, ¿qué te trae por aquí?": susurró el zorro platinado, enfocando su mirada en su viejo amigo. La voz sedosa del kitsune era agradable, incluso hipnótica.

El propio demonio de orbes rubís, se encogió de hombros, esbozando una sonrisa sensual con sus colmillos, añadiendo con un toque de humor a su siguiente frase: "Han pasado un par de días desde que te dignaste a aparecer. Busquemos un lugar para purgarlo y vamos a divertirnos", le mencionó al zorro.

Tomoe hizo una pausa para para meditar en unos escasos segundos, y sus encantadores ojos se estrecharon más, sonriéndole a su camarada en una mueca fingida de inocencia. Luego, el rostro de Akura-oh se mostró con una invitación sensual y efusiva.


End file.
